Funtime Freddy
Role in Moltendimension Scraptunia: The Titanic Genocide Funtime Freddy is the titular antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, and the true main protagonist in Moltendimension Scraptunia. He is an otherworldly animatronic God, capable of ending the entire universe if he builds up enough rage for too long. Freddy also has the most transformations in the galaxy, a few of them known as Psycho Heart, Angel God Freddy, and Molten Freddy. Funtime Freddy weighs about 350 lbs, stands at 6 ft sharp, and contains a psychotic voice. He is also possessed by the soul of Gabriel Connors, who was brutally murdered in the FNAF dimension several years ago. The reason Freddy is a God is due to Gabriel's supernatural powers and slightly radioactive heart, which was SUPPOSED to extend his life by another 20 years. When Freddy entered the Hyperdimension, the radioactive heart from Gabriel's soul and body caused his genetics to drastically change, altering his destiny, and changing him into a God... Funtime Freddy is very short tempered, situationally violent, somewhat serious, and never lets go of a grudge. However, he is also very sweet to the Goddesses, mainly, Plutia. But upon their first encounter, Freddy couldn't stand her. He constantly gripes on her laziness and sleeping habits, which can trigger the Goddess. Naturally, Plutia retaliates as Iris Heart and decides to try and "dicipline him". Buuuuuut that doesn't work out for her. Freddy is the ONLY one she can't fight without feeling any fear, due to his unnaturally psychotic stuttering and creepy voice. Several fights later, the two come to a consensus, and decide to become partners in battle. But the more they spend time together, the closer they get in every way possible. They also start to soon fight in perfect sync, performing attack combos in perfect harmony. Freddy and Plutia also become twice as strong when working together, turning them into a true force of destruction and nightmare fuel! And to top the sundae with a rotten cherry, Psycho Heart and Iris Heart eventually achieve a brand new transformation that absolutely NOBODY else can obtain!! This transformation is known as MOLTEN FORM. From there, Molten Freddy and Molten Iris become the universe's most ridiculously overpowered duo, having the capabilities to manipulate the space time continuum, obliterate planets with a single blast, and RESET ALL OF SPACE AND TIME, WITHOUT RESETTING THEMSELVES. This turns them into the most feared forces of all time, becoming a potential threat to every single dimension in existence. However, they cannot achieve this form unless three crucial conditions are met. Freddy and Plutia must be fighting together, they feel unrealistic amounts of hatred towards the enemy, and they both must be on the brink of failure or death. From there, they transform together, ripping each other apart to unleash their true destructive potential on the universe. Only Scrap Baby and Scrap Ryghts are able to stand a chance at all. Powers Freddy has yet to unlock his true potential in the beginning of the story. He is mostly on par with the rest of the CPUs, the exception being his resistance ((later on becoming an immunity)) to anti energy and negative energy. He can shoot psycho waves from his microphone, strike very hard, stare into the soul of others to intimidate and strike fear, and form elemental energy balls to attack with. These are powers of his base form, also known as Funtime form. Custom Night In the Custom Night, he is also one of the many selectable characters, and is one of the most active when set to 20 difficulty. Funtime Freddy can attack from either the Right Hall, Left Hall, or Middle Vent. If he reaches the doors of any passage way, he will laugh. You must shut the door to fend him off. However, he does not leave right away. You must listen carefully for footsteps. When you hear metallic footsteps, that means he has left. Make sure to listen closely so you can conserve as much power as possible. If you lift the monitor before he leaves, he will jumpscare you. Keep in mind, if Plutia and Freddy are both active, they will tend to work together, which can simplify things... At least until they go down different paths. Gallery